Chemistry
by MeganKoumori
Summary: The 1980s. Young Jimmy Possible's friends have girls. Can he find one too? One shot.


James Timothy Possible adjusted his safety goggles. The chemicals on the classroom lab table smelled terrible, even through his mask. Beside him, his friends, Bob and Ramesh were already suited for safety and starting the experiment.

"So, who is this Chelsea I see you with all of the time?" Asked Ramesh.

Bob laughed nervously. "J-Just a girl. A nice, sweet girl."

"Ooh! Sounds like our Bobby has found himself a honey!" Ramesh teased.

Jimmy put his beaker in its holder. "Now Ramesh, just because you go out with a different girl every night…"

"Can you believe it? Three years ago I was just a nerd and now I am stud!" Ramesh said gleefully. "I cannot keep the ladies away! It is the accent! Girls think it is cute and exotic! If you want to find a girl my friends, just become foreign!"

"Or maybe it's just because you gave up that silly pink jacket," said Bob dryly.

"Speaking of pink," said Jimmy, carefully pouring some solution into his beaker. "Who was that foxy number in the shocking pink spandex you left the party with last night?"

"Her name was Bunny I think."

"Bunny _you think_?" Bob said mockingly.

Ramesh ignored him. "Very cute! The brains of a peacock but the legs of an ostrich! A real woman if I ever saw one! And lately I've been seeing a lot!"

Jimmy was reviewing his instruction sheet. "Ramesh, why don't you just pick one? Find a steady date?"

Ramesh chortled as he mixed his chemicals. "Why would I do that? I am already engaged!"

"What?" Bob cried. Jimmy almost dropped his beaker, but caught it in time. He yanked down his mask.

"You're _engaged?"_

"And you still go out with other girls?"

"I am young!" Said Ramesh, shrugging nonchalantly. "I must sow my wild wheat!"

"That's wild oats!" Bob corrected crossly. Jimmy, however, was curious.

"Well, who is she? What's she like?"

"I have no idea. I have never met her." Said Remesh.

Bob took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb. "I think I've been around these chemicals too long. Things aren't making sense."

"My parents back in India have arranged it. Next June, I will fly home and get married to Mehul. Then I will take her back to the States to begin our lives together."

Jimmy couldn't believe it. Ramesh was _engaged?_ Here he couldn't even get one date and Ramesh was practically beating them off with a stick. Jimmy frowned in thought as he poured a liquid into his beaker. Maybe if he faked a French accent. Girls liked French guys, didn't they? He could wear a beret. No way was he going to eat snails though. Not for any girl…

"POSSIBLE STOP!" Bob suddenly shouted. "You're mixing osmium tetroxide with the hydrazine!"

Jimmy looked down at the hissing and bubbling liquid in his vial. "Oh no…" There was a loud blast in his ears and suddenly he was flying backwards.

The next thing Jimmy knew, he was looking at a hospital ceiling. "What…" he started to sit up and winced. Touching his head he felt bandages around his cranium.

The curtain next to his bed slid open. A girl about his age wheeled in a cart stacked with food. "Finally awake I see." She said. She pulled out the tray on the bed and placed a dish of turkey and peas on it.

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked. He was still a little groggy.

"At the Middleton hospital," she replied. "Some doofus in your chemistry class mixed osmium tetroxide and hydrazine."

Now it was coming back to Jimmy. "Oh," he said sheepishly. "I wonder who that could be. Wait…" he sat up straighter. "You know what osmium tetroxide and hydrazine are?"

The girl looked at Jimmy. She was a little younger than him, he guessed, with long red hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes. "I'm pre-med. I've taken chemistry."

"So," Jimmy pulled his legs up under the covers so they made a mountain-like shape in the blanket. "Then you're not a nurse."

She placed a bowl of Jell-O on the tray. "I get extra credit for volunteering. My name's Ann."

"Jimmy…I mean," he corrected himself. "James. James Timothy Possible."

Ann looked amused. "Possible? That's a funny name! So your name is Jim Possible!"

"Yeah, heh…" Jimmy sighed and muttered, "Never heard that one before." He quickly put his legs flat as she swung the tray back in front of him. "So why am I here? What's wrong with me?"

Ann picked up a clipboard from the food cart and flipped the page. "A mild concussion, minor burns, inhalation of dangerous chemicals, and five stitches above your left eyebrow. They had to shave it off."

"What?" Jimmy cried, his hand flying to his forehead.

"Calm down, I'm kidding!" Said Ann, smiling. "You still have both your eyebrows!"

Jimmy sighed in relief. "Oh." Then he laughed at her joke.

He lay back on his pillow as he looked at Ann. She was standing in front of the window, outside sunshine spilling around her and catching the natural gold highlights in her carrot top. Her cheeks had a pink glow surrounded by creamy white skin.

"I'd eat snails for you," he said softly.

"What?"

Jimmy blushed. "Nothing."

"Well, I have more food to deliver," Ann said as she started to wheel the tray through the door. "I'll be back to take your dinner order. See you later, Jim Possible."

"Bye, Ann." Jimmy sighed. If only he could meet a girl like that every time he blew something up. But would someone that pretty be interested in him? Jimmy Possible, who took his first cousin to the prom? Whose last major romance was going steady for three days in junior high with Queenie McRook, captain of the chess team?

Ramesh and Bob entered. Bob was hand in hand with freckle faced Chelsea Mammal. "Possible! You're alive!"

"Alive and killing the ladies!" Ramesh added with a grin.

"I beg pardon?"

"That sweet number out there with the cart! She was grinning like the cat who ate the chicken!"

"That's the cat who ate the canary!" Bob said with irritation.

Jimmy ignored them. He didn't even protest when Ramesh started eating his Jell-O. So she was smiling, huh? He smiled himself. He couldn't wait for dinner. And after dinner, well, who knew…


End file.
